dAncE aWaY
by 0o0 hApPy PilLs 0o0
Summary: Room 101 is in loveeee! DL,slight ZC, NM. While trying to win over Logan Dana gets caught up in the demanding world of ballet. She faces so many problems and who better to snap her out of it the Logan&ee24W I'M STARTING IT UP AGAIN YOU READER PEOPLE OUT T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Zoey 101, if I did I would be on the show and I would be going out with Logan and there would be a lot of makeout scenes. I do not own Frosted Flakes, Sprite, or Diet Coke either... I do however own a copy of A Dance of Sisters which is really good by Tracery Porter (who I do not own either) and I a scruffy blue teddy bear whom I call BlueBerry.

" PILLOW FIGHT!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs as she threw a pillow at Zoey.

"Owww, that really hurt!" Zoey said, she paused for a few moments then picked up her pillow and threw it at me.

The pillow smacked the back of my head. Unfortunatly for her I was typing up my science essay and was not in the mood to play around so I picked up the white cotton pillow and threw it at her head as hard as I could... and that was pretty damn hard.

"Geezus Zoey! I'm trying to get some work done! My fcking science essay is due in less then one fcking hour and it's really fcking hard to write 500 words on the first 5 elements on the periodic table when you don't give a fck about them!" I exploded.

Zoey looked very guilty, she knew that this essay would be a very touchy subject since the only reason I had to write it was because Logan's girlfriend Serene and I got in a fight during science class.

It wasn't even my fault! That litle btch started it!

She looked at me and goes," Well well Dana, it looks like you've gained some weight. I wouldn't be suprised if Madame Shanni kicks you out of advanced pointe."

Madame Shanni is our ballet teacher, I know, it's so unbelievable, Dana does ballet. Well it's in my blood okay? My mom studied in Russia and almost went professional (she broke her knee and couldn't dance anymore). Well back to the story...

So I'm look at her and go," What did you say?"

And then she looks at me and says, " Oh nothing Dana. BTW, next time you leave your dorm try washing your hair will you?". SHE PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH! AHHHH!

So I just looked at her and replied," Fine Serene, but here's a little advice. Tell your doctor to try that your nose still looks bad even after all of those surgeries and that he might wanna take some of the fat out of your ass cause its starting to look saggy again."

After that she lunged at me and grabbed a fistful of my hair and started pulling on it as hard as she could.

Well I couldn't just let her do that could I? So I grabbed a fistful of her hair and started pulling as well, then she started screaming and I had to do something to shut her up right? So I punched her in the face and she fell to the floor.

No, I didn't kill her! She woke up about ten minutes later. Her fake nose looked even worse after my punch. Looks like her doctor is going to have a little work to do. Anyways that's why I had to do the essay. Now lets get back on track...

"Sorry, maybe you should go to the library." Zoey said," Not because we don't want you here! But you know, cause it'll be quieter there. And then you can do better on your essay... you know..." Zoey trailed off.

"You're right, I'm gonna go to the library. Sorry about the pillow ZoeShmoe, I'm PMS-ing and we all knew that this essay would be a touchy subject." I said. That's right, I, Dana Cruise -a/n I might have spelled that wrong- said sorry. I've changed! I really have! Now I'm only a btch when I have a reason to be!

" Do you guys wanna meet up for lunch?" I asked as I gathered up all my things.

"Sure! What are you in the mood for?" Zoey asked, she knew I wasn't gonna be feeling that swell so she let me pick what we were going to eat.

"OH MY GOSHHH I'm starving lets eat Italian! OOO I love Italian! It reminds me of all those hot Italian guys! I love hot guys! You know what I hate? I hate cold pizza! For some reason I think it tastes nasty! Do you like cold pizza? There are so many people that looooove cold pizza and I just don't understand why! I mean if pizza is meant to eat cold then don't you think they'd serve it cold at Pizza Hut? OMGOSH have you seen the new guy who works at Pizza Hut? He is sooooo hot! I mean not just okay hot I mean SOOOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO hot! OMGAWSH!" Nicole said all in one breath. - a/n WELL I TYPED IT ALL IN ONE BREATH! lol-

"Uhh Nicole... I was taking to Dana" Zoey said slowly.

"I'm kinda in the mood for pasta actually, and since I don't have any ballet classes today maybe some shopping?" I said as I held the door open to leave.

" Sounds GGGRRREAT! FROSTED FLAKES!" Nicole and Zoey said together. They started laughing hysterically.

As I walked down the hall toward the stairs I still heard them laughing.

LUNCH AT LITTLE ITALY'S

The three of us sat at our usual table with the same stuff on the table. Zoey's lasagna -a/n did i spell that right?- and Sprite, Nicole's two slices of pizza and Strawberry Soda, my pesto pasta and Diet Coke, and a large plate in the middle of the table with 3 pieces of garlic bread. For about 5 minutes it was silent as we took a couple bites of our food and a few sips of our sodas.

Then I broke the silence,"Shall we?" I said.

"We shall!" Zoey and Nicole said in union.

"I call the sodas!" Nicole said as she reached for Zoey's and my sodas.

Zoey and I dumped our food and Nicole's food onto the large plate as Nicole mixed our sodas by pouring a little bit of each one into each one. -a/n confusing? I didn't know how to word it.-

When we were finished we started to chat happily and ate a bit of everyone's food.

"So what's the gossip?" Zoey asked as she peeled the pepperonis -a/n spelling? lol pepperoni i think htats right...-off of one of the slices of pizza.

"I hear Serene has been making out with Daren whenever Logan has surf practice in the student copy room" -a/n i know i know, got it from mean girls lol- Nicole said as she ate the pepperonis that Zoey just peeled off her pizza.

"Who's the source?" Zoey asked.

" Melina Gebe, you know, from Home Ec? She walked onto -a/n or is it into? hmmm- them yesterday." Nicole said.

" She's a reliable source. OMGOSH it must be true!" Zoey exclaimed.

I felt sick. That btch steals my man and then she can't treat him right! That's right, I like Logan. I love Logan! He's the best thing that's ever happened to me! We don't argue anymore, we're actually really good friends but I can never tell him the truth. Whenever I try to I get all toungue tied like Chase does around Zoey!

"Are you alright?" Zoey asked, she must have seen that I felt sick wuith disgust.

"How about a secret for a secret?" I said feeling a bit better after taking a few sips of my soda.

"Sure!" Nicole replied as Zoey just nodded her head looking concerned.

"Okay," here it goes, I thought," I like Logan!" I burst.

Zoey and Nicole just started smiling.

"What are you guys laughing at? I just told you that I like Logan! I LIKE LOGAN!" I screamed.

Nicole started laughing." We already knew that! We were waiting for you to tell us and make it official!" she said.

" Oh, well ummm. Secret for a secret! Spill!" I said, a bit embarrassed.

" Ikindasortalikechasemathews..." Zoey said in a rush.

"OMGOSH! YOU LIKE HIM! HE'S ONLY MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Nicole shouted.

" Well that's obvious, I mean you guys have been crushing on each other since forever!" I said rolling my eyes.

" I know Chase likes me but why doesn't he make a move? I mean can't he tell that I like him?" Zoey said sheepishly.

"He's super shy! He told me!" Nicole said all as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Nicoleeee, it's your turn!" Zoey said in a sing song voice.

"Okay, me and Micheal have kinda been seeing each other..." she said quietly.

" And you didn't tell us?" I shouted.

" Well we wanted to see if it was serious before we made it public." Nicole said.

Zoey squealed," Now we can match up room 101 with room 042 - a/n made up the boy's room number-!"

Just then Serene marched up to me and said," I heard you! I know you like Logan! And if you think that you can have him... well you have something else comming!" Then she left with her annorexic friends and left.

Authors Noteeeee

This is my first fanfic and I think it's okay so far so please review and tell me if I should continue.

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Zoey 101, cause if I did I would be the new girl on campus and Logan would fall in love with me... also Zoey would die a very painful death. I don't own any Brand Names mentioned below either... I do however own a really kyoot green dress that I bought on the streets of Seoul, Korea.

Authors Note- I didn't mention this in the first chapter but this takes place in the gang's Junior year... alsoooo ummmmm check out my myspace and "get to know your favorite author" lol juSt kiDdiN! But still... i'd love for you to check it out... you know you want to... PoV -YESSS I'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS SINCE I STARTED THE FIRST CHAPTER!

" Mary Poppins!" Chase yelled into the T.V. screen.

" How can he not know that? Even Chase knows that!" Micheal said to no one particularly.

" Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to do somthing." I said tiredly.

" Like what? You're lying down on your bed." Chase said to me.

I was lying on my bed but I had a good reason...

" Like trying to sleep! I don't feel to great! I know it's hard to believe since I still look so god damn sexy." I said with a smile on my face.

Now you might think I'm cocky and maybe I am... but you have got to admitt... I am pretty good looking. No, not even pretty good looking but damn fine. I just don't see the point in being modest! If you got it flaunt it! Why should I pretend I look like Chase? No offence to him of anything but I might as well acept that I'm one of the hottest guys at PCA (if not the hottest).

" There he goes again... " Chase said.

" Hey Logan. We've already asked you to do this but we'll be nice and ask again. Can you please not talk about hot 'god damn sexy' you are to us?" Micheal said using his fingers to quote god damn sexy.

" Yeah, yeah." I grumbled.

" They're just jealous!" I said to myself.

Then about 5 minutes later someone pounded on our door.

" Sounds like Serene." Micheal said.

" Rooooom Zeeerrrooooo Fooooouuuuurrrr Twwwwwooooo!" Chase said in a high falsetto voice.

" Logan baby! It's Serene! Sweetie I have something to tell you!" Serene's voice came from the door.

" Let her in Chase." I said in a monotone voice.

As soon as Chase opened the door Serene came bursting in," OOOO BUTTERCUP!" She shouted, " I've got news for you!"

"What is it Serene?" I said a bit annoyed, don't get me wrong. I really like Serene but she gets very annoying. With all her pet names and all the loudness and all the her 24 friggin 7!

" Well fine baby. If you don't want to know I won't tell you. It has to do with Cruz -a/n hahaha right spelling - though." she said with beautiful face all pouty.

She actually is gorgeous. Tall and skinney for ballet with long straight blond hair. And a gorgeous face.

" Dana?" I said interested. I've always had a little crush on her, how can you not? Number 1, she's beautiful . Number 2, she's smart. Number 3, she does a little bit of everything. Number 4, she's tough, I mean she doesn't need a man 24/7 to help her with every little thing... like someone I know... And Number 5, I have no chance with her. She doesn't like me at all... or so I thought...

" Well now your excited! Come over here and give me a kiss and I'll tell you." Serene said.

I got up from my comfortable bed and sat besides Serene on the sofa and kissed her lightly on the lips.

But Serene pushed her lips against mine and slid her tounge into my mouth.

About 5 minutes later I pulled away and said," Well what the news?"

" Well you're gonna laugh when you hear this... but Miss I-look-fat-on-stage Cruz has a crush on you!" Serene said laughing.

" What? Dana? How do you know?" I stammered.

" I heard it from the she devil's lips herself -a/n or is it themselves?-. O wait, and her little blond friend likes ummm some guy named Chase and the perky brunette is secretly dating a guy named Micheal."

"WHAT!" Chase and I yelled at the same time.

" Uhh... yea its true. Wow... Nicole must think we're serious now." Micheal said with a thoughtful look.

" AND YOU WERE KEEPING THIS A SECRET WHY?" Chase yelled.

" Because we wanted to keep it private until we were both serious... why are you all hung up on this? I mean Zoey likes you." Micheal said pointing out what Chase obviously missed.

" YOU THINK SO? I THOUGHT MAYBE A DIFFERENT BLOND FRIEND OF DANA'S LIKED A ANOTHER GUY NAMED CHASE!" Chase said excitedly.

" First of all , your the only Chase at PCA. Second of all, if Nicole was there Zoey has to be there to keep Dana from killing Nicole with her bare hands. And lastly -a/n or is it last of all?- it's obvious that you like Zoey and Zoey likes you." I said with a look on my face that said duhh retard.

" Well? What do you think about Dana liking you?" Serene said impatiently.

Then it hit me again. Dana likes me? DANA likes me? DANA likes ME? DANA LIKES ME?

Luckily for me I'm a great actor. " I don't really care." I said in a nonchalant voice.

" I need time to think... and time to talk to Dana..." I thought.

" Hey Serene baby? I really want to hang out with you but I have homework to do," I put on a sad face," Let's do something tommorow?"

" Okay! I have to write a science paper anyways. It's all Dana's fault! I HATE HER!" Serene said with her hands clenched into tight fists.

Just then Serene stormed out of our dorm slamming the door behind her.

" Whats the deal? You don't have any homework." Micheal said.

" I just need time to myself okay?" I said hurrying out the door.

AT THE BEACH

"Does Dana really like me?" I asked myself.

We didn't fight anymore and we're actually really good friends... but does she like me that way?

Not realizing what I was doing I took out my cell phone and punched in Dana's cell phone number.

Luckily I got her voice mail," Hey this is Dana I checked my caller I.D. and saw that you were calling me so I let my voice mail pick your call up... just kidding I probabuly forgot my phone so just leave me a message after the Napolean Dynamite sound clip and leave me a message. Your mom goes to college... BEEP."

" Uhh hey Dana... um this is Logan. You know Logan Reese... I was just calling to say hi and uhh yea... so bye!" I said.

" Real smooth Reese. You sounded like Chase trying to ask Zoey out!" I scolded myself.

" O shit!" I yelled, today was Saturday. That meant movie night with everyone!

It's a tradition, we started it durring Sophmore year when we were allowed to stay overnight in the girl's dorms on weekends and vice versa. Room 042 and room 101 take turns hosting Movie Night. The hosts provide the food, their room, but they get to choose the movie.

This Saturday it was the girl's turn. That meant 3 things, good food, chick flick, and seeing Dana... but more importantly seeing Dana after that horrible message I left on her phone!

Author's Note: After rereading everything I think the pace is to fast. What do you think? Review people! You know you want toooo!

hideyourface.inamask- I don't think there's to much swearing because I wrote this to interest people like me, teens that adore the show but hate how adolencent ( I can't think of hte right word ) it is. I mean I loove the show and I love the characters even more but the plots are all just to goody goody and everything just falls into place. Oooo and my spellings really bad cause at the moment I'm in Korea and my aunt doesn't have spell check, or maybe she does... I just can't read korean so I don't know what button it is... I hope you keep reading though and keep commenting!

technopunk2000- Thanks so much for your comment! I definetly agree with you although I'm kinda toying with Logan... thanks for the comment Smitty! lol

hopefully- I love Dana and Logan pairings so friggin much they're definetly getting together at some point and theres gonna be all that mushy stuff cas I just love it! Keep reeeadin hun! Oooo and I love you joke lol I got one! So there are two potatoes in the oven and one potato goes boy its hot in here then the other potato goes OMG a talkign potato! lol well maybe I'm the only one who gets that!

Cereal Killer as in Froot loops- lol! Like above I looove Logan and Dana fics to! Thats pretty much why I wrote this one! That way I can pretend I'm Dana... I mean... thats what I would do if I were weird like that...

Santafelover- OMGosh thanks so much! That's really reassuring since this is my first fic! I think Im gonna write the 3rd chapter and update it again tommorow probably! AHH LOVE YOU SO FRIGGIN MUCh! lol


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- still don't own zoey 101... damn itttt

3rd person POV, i think its 3rd person at least... narrator

Soon after Serene left the table with her frighteningly thin friends Dana began to feel sick.

Thoughts began to creep into her mind and betray her.

"What if Logan laughs when Serene tells him?

What if Logan always knew that I like him but tried to ignore it because he knows he will never like me that way?

And even worse, Serene doesn't deserve such a great guy. She doesn't like him the way I do!

She'll never look at him the way I do!

But she is Logan's choice..." Dana thought furiously.

Then she just began eating absentmindedly.

Zoey and Nicole didn't do anything because Dana either ate a lot when she was upset or stopped eating altogether.

Nicole glanced anxiously at Dana, who was stuffing her face with food with tears rolling down her cheeks, then at Zoey.

Zoey faced Nicole with an expression that said that they should just support her by being there without interfering.

About 10 minutes later Dana sat up. There was no more food on the table, " How much did I eat?" Dana thought.

" That must have been 2000 calories! Thats the suggested intake for a day!" Dana worked out in her mind.

She felt fat and ugly, she knew what she had to do.

" You guys? I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Could you guys just leave? I need to be by myself." Dana said in a small voice.

" Sure sweetie, we'll be in our dorm preparing movie night, we'll take care of it. You take as much time as you need." Zoey said kindly.

" Yeah, we'll do everything. Just come and enjoy the movie." Nicole said," I mean, if your up for it."

"Thanks you guys." Dana said gratefully.

Then she and Nicole took their purses and left.

Dana walked towards the bathroom as fast as she could without standing out to much.

When she got into a stall she kneeled down and paused.

Was she really going to do this? She promised herself she would never make herself sick, but seeing how beautiful and slim Serene was and picturing all the food she had eaten without really noticing...

She had to do this.

Taking a deep breath she forced a finger down her throat, her eyes began to water and she started to gag. Quickly she took her finger out of her mouth remembering how much she hated this feeling.

But then she looked down and saw a layer of baby fat she could never seem to lose, and now it looked about 10 times bigger.

She stuck her finger down her throat again and threw up everything she had just eaten. She heaved until the sides of her hollow stomach ached. Feeling worse she got up and wipped off her mouth with a piece of toilet paper.

Then she took a deep breath and opened her stall door.

The first thing she saw was her reflection," I look like crap. No wonder Logan doesn't like me." Dana whispered to herself.

Then she pictured Serene in her mind, damn she was beautiful.

She washed her face and redid her hair and makeup. She looked at her reflection again and said to herself," I'll show them. I'll be the best in the class. I'll get the guy. I'll come out on top."

Author's note:

I know its short but i promise i'll add another tommorow! If i don't you ahve permission to coem after me in angry mob form!

Cereal Killer- I'll do it in bullets,

I LOVE THE NAME DANA lucky duck, I just got Danielle! I'm a azn with such a white name! AHHH! I mean i don't have anything against white people! ahhh i love everyone! I SWEAR!

I LOVE THE STORY! AHHH I'M YOUR #1 FAN! makes the # sign with her fingers

Its a bit jumpy though isn't it? Then again I'm jump so that makes sense...

And the dancing part, I'm having trouble getting to Monday's dance class since it's Saturday in the story. Im not very good a speeding up days. Im taking this like minute by friggin minute! don't worry though, im working on it.

zxxbsmsgirl3148- I believe it, i mean it took me about a year to memorize my cell phone number lol! Gawsh where have you been all my life? lol if i were a lesbian i'd be all over you! lol JUST KIDDING! - Just saying like you seem like the kind of person who would be my best friend! dont' worry, i'm not a stalker! BTW i love your stories! Just love em! They're the shiznat! -- I don't usually say shiznat! But if you've seen Little Nicky I'm mimicking the end when the demon guys like," Popeye's Chicken is the shiznat!" YESSSSSS it is!

you know you want to!


	4. STARTING UP AGAIN YOU ALL

Okay, soI kinda just gave up on my story but I was looking back at it and I guess there are some readers and that makes me more excited thanChristmas! YAY CHRISTMASSS or summer break! WHICH IS STARTING THIS WEEKENDDHELLYEAAA! And I never had time to update this story at all but I think I will put in a new chapter on either Friday or Saturday so everyone read it now and write me comments on how good it is so I'll write another chapter! lol, or you guys can tell me how much it sucks and I'll make everyone turn emo ! P


End file.
